A User's Guide and Manual to URYUU ISHIDA
by Kyrial Halcoryn
Summary: For those of you who've always wanted your own personal Quincy bishie for whatever reason... now you, too, can afford your own personal protector!  Subject to availability, complete with 3-year warranty  rendered invalid under certain conditions .


**A/N: **Nobody has done an Ishida User's Guide, and I thought our favourite Quincy could use some love, so I just couldn't help but rectify the situation... there may be an URAHARA one coming up at some point too. Please review.

* * *

**Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own URYUU ISHIDA unit. Please read this manual carefully to help ensure proper care and handling of your unit.**

* * *

**Basic details**

Name: Uryuu Ishida

Set type: Living World (Kurosaki & Friends set)

Height: 5'7 for standard version

Weight: 55kg for standard version

Blood type: AB

Manufacturer: Ethereal Productions Inc.

* * *

**Accessories**

Your new URYUU ISHIDA unit comes with the following items as standard:

3x Karakura High school uniform (male)

1x set casual clothing (shirt and jeans)

1x Quincy pendant

3x Quincy uniform (essential for all superheroing activities, designs may vary)

1x standard sewing kit (deluxe version available at extra cost)

2x spectacles (black rim, specially treated with reflective outer coating)

* * *

**Opening your URYUU ISHIDA Unit**

Getting your new unit to come out of its box should be fairly easy. Phrases such as "Oh noes, my favourite top/dress/jeans are ripped!" or "Hey look, it's a hollow!" have been proven most effective. Despite the URYUU ISHIDA's fondness for ORIHIME INOUE, it is not recommended to tell the unit that an ORIHIME INOUE unit is in danger (unless, of course, it _is_) unless you particularly want to go to a Halloween party as a porcupine. Claiming that you can see a naked INOUE unit will either result in something similar, or your ISHIDA unit passing out due to excessive blood loss.

* * *

**Functions**

Your new URYUU ISHIDA unit now has many useful multipurpose functions as standard!

**Prodigy:** Stuck on a difficult piece of Maths homework? Chemistry giving you problems? Help is at hand with the URYUU ISHIDA unit! This unit makes an ideal tutor in practically any subject you could want teaching in, although if you want him to do your homework for you, you're out of luck.  
**Barbeque Helper:** Run out of skewers on an important night? All the shops closed? No worries with Uryuu's spirit arrows! Persuading him to actually _do_ this may, however, be a little more difficult. We recommend getting an INOUE unit to ask him nicely... although it's probably best if you don't let her cook. The manufacturers will not be held responsible for any cases of food poisoning that may occur as a result. You have been warned.  
**Fashionista:** Last-minute clothing disaster? Uryuu's sewing abilities allow him to fix the most elaborate costumes and create masterpieces of cloth. Note: results may vary depending on your gender.  
**Bodyguard:** Your new ISHIDA unit has protective tendencies towards people important to him. Anything that threatens them will almost certainly be skewered, painfully.**  
Hollow Hunter: **Being stalked by mysterious spirits? Undead plaguing you? Have no fear! The URYUU ISHIDA unit is perfectly capable of perceiving what normal people can't, and any plague of hollows will be instantly decimated by the devastating abilities of Ginrei Kojaku (1,000 arrows per second).**  
Boy Scout: **This unit is always prepared for every possible scenario... even if his cape gets ripped!**  
Bishie:** This should be relatively obvious...

* * *

**Personality**

**Reserved (default):** The ISHIDA unit will be in this mode when dispatched. He will in general act in a cool if not disdainful manner towards most other units, and will be antisocial. Please note that socialising is necessary in order to access most of the other modes.

**Quincy:** In general, this mode will be activated by the prescence of a hollow or a shinigami-type unit such as RUKIA KUCHIKI or ICHIGO KUROSAKI. Almost all interactions while in this state will be hostile, unless Friendship mode has already been activated, in which case he will cooperate with allies.

**Angst: **This mode is not recommended for long periods of time, but is generally activated when the ISHIDA unit feels inadequate. Comfort in some form is necessary if you don't want your ISHIDA unit moping for a while; either from the owner, a KUROSAKI unit or an INOUE unit. It is recommended that you take care to monitor the latter two types of encounters, unless you wish your ISHIDA unit to take severe damage. Permitting him to eat food prepared by an INOUE unit will automatically void the warranty.

**Friendship (locked): **Your ISHIDA unit will begin to become more sociable, interacting more with other units and accepting shinigami-type units such as the KUROSAKI unit. It is recommended that you unlock this mode as soon as possible by causing the ISHIDA unit to activate Angst mode together with a KUROSAKI unit.

**Protective (locked):** Your ISHIDA unit will take any and all means necessary to protect those who are important to him from threats. This requires the Friendship mode to become unlocked first. The unit will push himself to the limit in order to eliminate any danger, potentially risking his own life in the process. This mode is unlocked by severe threats in the vicinity of friends, such as an ULQUIORRA SCHIEFFER unit in proximity to an ORIHIME INOUE unit. Allowing such encounters to continue for long periods of time is not recommended, since your ISHIDA unit will almost invariably suffer severe damage in the process.

**Genoicide (locked): **Your ISHIDA unit will rampage and destroy practically everything in the vicinity. Not recommended. If this occurs, use a KUROSAKI unit to stop your ISHIDA unit and expect considerable property damage. If he enters this mode, your unit probably needs to be reset, since this mode is known to be activated by severe mental trauma. Known events that could potentially cause such trauma (and are therefore to be avoided) are prolonged interactions with the MAYURI KUROTSCUSHI unit from the Seireitei set (particularly involving photographs) and the removal of the buttons from every item of clothing that he owns. If a MAYURI KUROTSCUSHI and an ICHIGO KUROSAKI unit are both involved, it is possible that your ISHIDA unit's Slash (Yaoi) mode may be unlocked if your KUROSAKI unit destroyed the KUROTSCUSHI unit. We do NOT recommend that you attempt to activate Slash (Yaoi) mode in this particular manner, since your ISHIDA unit's standard mode will probably become a combination of Angst and Slash (Yaoi).

**Slash (locked): **Your ISHIDA unit will begin to have romantic interactions with female units. The ISHIDA unit is not particularly adept at such interactions, and may ask for assistance in such matters (unless you are the subject of his affections). Units known to unlock this particular mode are the ORIHIME INOUE unit, as well as (less commonly) the NEMU KUROTSCUSHI and RUKIA KUCHIKI units. Unlocking Friendship mode first is necessary, particularly for the last two interactions.

**Slash (Yaoi) (locked):** Your ISHIDA unit will begin to have romantic interactions with other male units. This is slightly rarer than the ordinary Slash mode (see above), although not by much. Units known to unlock this particular mode are the ICHIGO KUROSAKI and (less commonly) RENJI ABARAI units, although there have been unconfirmed rumours of the mode unlocking with SHIRO (Hollow mode ICHIGO KUROSAKI), BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, 'CHAD' SADO YASUTORA and SZAYEL APPORO GRANZ.

**Warning!** Allowing your ISHIDA unit to have romantic interactions with _any_ unit from the Hollow World series is not recommended and may cause severe mental and physical trauma on the part of the ISHIDA unit, particularly interactions with SHIRO and SZAYEL APPORO GRANZ.

* * *

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

The URYUU ISHIDA unit is compatible with most units from the Kurosaki & Friends set and the Soul Society set _after _Friendship mode is unlocked. Keeping him away from units from the Hueco Mundo set is advisable. He will act in an aloof manner towards most units from the Soul Society set, however, as well as more than a few units from the Kurosaki and Friends set.

In particular, the units below are worth a special mention.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** This unit will generally be fairly amiable towards your ISHIDA unit. While it may not look like it, they can actually develop a fairly close friendship under most circumstances, even going as far as to develop romantic relationships with each other under the right conditions and given time, and the KUROSAKI unit's liveliness will be a good match for the normally recalcitrant ISHIDA unit. However, leaving your ICHIGO KUROSAKI unit together with your ISHIDA unit while in Hollow mode or Beserk Resurrecion mode is not recommended, as your ISHIDA unit may well end up being shanked, particularly if an ULQUIORRA SCHIEFFER unit is also involved. And we don't mean it in a happy painfree yaoi kind of way.

**RENJI ABARAI:** Your ISHIDA unit will almost invariably act coolly towards this unit due to its sometimes idiotic actions and particularly informal manner. However, a closer relationship can be developed with sufficient man-bonding, such as training together. Alcohol will make it easier if you wish to activate Slash (Yaoi) mode with this unit.

**RUKIA KUCHIKI:** This unit generally interacts with him in the company of a KUROSAKI unit. The two will generally develop a mutual understanding, although this may become something more if the KUROSAKI unit ignores the affections of the KUCHIKI unit and the ISHIDA unit grows close enough to the KUCHIKI unit, although this particular event is rather unusual.

**ORIHIME INOUE: **This unit has a generally cheerful disposition and is well suited to the ISHIDA unit, particularly since she is capable of cheering him up without too much difficulty. Relations between the two units are one of the more common type of slash relationships, although this is hindered somewhat by the INOUE unit's inability to cook and the fact that INOUE units are often strongly attracted to KUROSAKI units.

**NEMU KUROTSCUSHI:** This unit has little emotive capacity due to the fact that it is close to the MAYURI KUROTSCUSHI unit, which discourages emotions, although extensive contact with the ISHIDA unit will cause considerable development in this area. Any kind of romantic relationship would need to get over this obvious hurdle. However, such a relationship does have a tendency to result in secret romantic midnight trysts as a result of the MAYURI unit. If your ISHIDA unit is sneaking off at night to do something that isn't killing hollows, it's quite possible that he has a secret relationship with her.

**MAYURI KUROTSCUSHI: **Any interactions between an ISHIDA unit and a MAYURI unit will not end well, ever. Keep them separate as far as is humanly (or shinigamily) possible. An encounter will result in mass property destruction, the death/liquefication of your MAYURI unit and/or the death/messy experimentation of your ISHIDA unit. If you like your ISHIDA unit (and, indeed, your house) in one piece, don't let it happen. Even if the MAYURI unit says it's for the sake of scientific progress. Allowing a MAYURI unit within 100m of your ISHIDA unit automatically voids the warranty.

**SZAYEL APPORO GRANZ: **This unit has a similar disposition to the MAYURI unit, except prettier and with pink hair and glasses. While this unit may have an attractive appearance, he particularly enjoys interesting and cruel experimentation in a similar manner to the MAYURI unit. Unlike the MAYURI unit, however, he has no data on the Quincy unit type, and will willingly take any opportunity to experiment on your ISHIDA unit. We recommend that you keep them well away from each other, since the GRANZ unit has voodoo-doll creating tendencies and will not hesitate to use his abilities on the ISHIDA unit, resulting in severe bodily harm.  
**Note:** There have been rumours of ISHIDA's Slash (Yaoi) mode becoming unlocked with GRANZ units, possibly due to Stockholm Syndrome. We don't recommend you do this, since this will result in torture and severe mental and physical trauma on the part of your ISHIDA unit. Also, allowing a SZAYEL unit within 100m of your ISHIDA unit automatically voids the warranty.

* * *

**Handling and Care**

For the most part, your ISHIDA unit will take care of himself. He is relatively fastidious when it comes to matters of personal hygiene and attire, and is perfectly capable of cooking well. The regular purchase of sewing materials such as cloth, ribbon and thread is necessary in order to keep this unit happy. All in all, this unit is relatively low-maintenance, and has very few destructive tendencies (unlike the GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ unit, amongst others).

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My ISHIDA unit keeps vanishing at night-time, what's wrong?

A: Your unit is probably out fighting hollows or going on secret midnight dates with someone (probably a NEMU unit).

Q: My ISHIDA unit seems kinda down...

A: Your unit is probably in Angst mode. This isn't uncommon behaviour. (Please see Angst mode above for further information.)

Q: My ISHIDA unit is really girly! He keeps sewing and stuff...

A: This is perfectly normal behaviour for an ISHIDA unit. Nothing is wrong.

Q: Uh... I'm pretty sure my ISHIDA unit _is_ a girl, given the clothing s/he's wearing.

A: There are two possibilities here. 1) Your ISHIDA unit has merely taken to cross-dressing (possibly due to a relationship with a KUROSAKI unit) or 2) your ISHIDA unit has spent too much time with either a GRANZ unit or a MAYURI unit and been experimented on. In the former case, resetting your unit will stop this if you don't particularly like it. In the latter case, you can reset the unit's behaviour and remove any mental trauma suffered, but unfortunately, the gender will remain stuck like that unless you can persuade a GRANZ, MAYURI or URAHARA unit to undo the changes to your ISHIDA unit (unlikely). Since the warranty is now void since you let a GRANZ or MAYURI unit near your ISHIDA unit, don't bother sending it back to us.

Q: My ISHIDA unit doesn't wear his glasses, keeps muttering something about revenge and his eyes turn red every now and then. What's wrong?

A: You have probably acquired a SASUKE UCHICHA unit instead. Feel free to return it to us for an URYUU ISHIDA unit instead if you like.


End file.
